Known software and hardware is available for rendering various types of three-dimensional images including building spaces. Known methods and systems at times do not clearly or accurately depict the location of objects in a rendered image of a building. Further, at times the positional relationships of objects to one another, when the objects are located on multiple floors, are not always clearly depicted.
Known systems include the use of graphics hardware to attempt to generate accurate three-dimensional images. Other known methods seek to improve accuracy by rendering the back walls first. The objects in the floors are then drawn. Finally, the front walls are rendered. Such processes can suffer from performance penalties other drawbacks.
Known systems and methods often do not accurately render transparency and depth simultaneously in a three-dimensional structure unless the polygons used to create the images are rendered from back to front. However, in such processes, sorting of polygons can be either inefficient or unfeasible due to time and depth processing requirements. Thus, errors can arise from currently used techniques for transparency which ignore depth or techniques for testing depth which ignore transparency.
There continues to be an ongoing need for systems and methods for rendering multi-dimensional building spaces accurately. Preferably it will be possible to accurately locate objects on the respective floor or floors as well as accurately render transparency and depth simultaneously without having to sort polygons.